No homo (right?)
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Leo quiere aclarar que le gustan las chicas. Le encantan. Así que el que él este mirando el culo a Jason en este momento, sólo se debe a las circunstancias. Y la mala ubicación de muebles. Además, que compartan la cama, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra, no tiene por qué significar nada… ¿Verdad?


_**Desclaimer:**_ Los héroes del Olimpo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (De ser así, habría más de una pareja gay dando vueltas ;) )

_**Título:**_ No homo _(right?)_

_**Summary: **_Leo quiere aclarar que le gustan las chicas. Le encantan. Así que el que él este mirando el culo a Jason en este momento, sólo se debe a las circunstancias. Y la mala ubicación de muebles. Además, que compartan la cama, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra, no tiene por qué significar nada… ¿Verdad?

_**Advertencias: **_Hace _años_ que no leo nada del tío Rick, así que me tomé la libertarme en escudarme en el _AU_ para poder escribir esto. Así que, algo de Ooc y un poquitín de Slash.

_**Total de palabras: **_1.221

_Estoy a unas horas de no volver a tener tiempo ni para respirar, así que quise arriesgarme a subir uno de los tantos fics Valgrace que tengo guardados en la computadora. O sea, creo firmemente que esta ship necesita más amor, ¿acaso soy la única :c?_

_En fin. De corazón, espero que les guste. _

_:)_

* * *

.

.

.

Leo quiere aclarar que le gustan las chicas. Le encantan. Le gustan rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, castañas o hasta teñidas. Le gustan bajas y también altas, aunque sabe que estas últimas no se fijarían en él, que apenas llega al metro sesenta. Que tengan tetas grandes o sean planas, con mucho trasero o que no tengan casi nada. Que sean gruñonas, tímidas, divertidas, serias, dulces y hasta pervertidas. Le gustan, le encantan, las ama solo por existir y las veneraría a cada una, en conjunto o por separado por ello.

Así que el que él este mirando el culo a Jason en este momento, sólo se debe a las circunstancias. Y la mala ubicación de muebles.

O sea, él entiende que se encuentra en el cuarto de Jason (sin su permiso, cabe destacar) el cual está en todo su derecho a vestir- o en este caso, a _no_ vestir- como se le dé la regalada gana. De acuerdo, perfecto, que se pasee como su madre lo trajo al mundo tanto como quiera, pero no que lo haga delante suyo, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a mirar a otro lado, cuando Jason entró como una tormenta por la puerta, mojado, sin camisa ni zapatillas y con el pantalón ya desabrochado seguramente por haber sido atrapado a medio camino por la tormenta. ¡Pero aun así! ¡Un poco de decoro, por favor! Su amistad nunca llegó a ese punto y Leo había esperado que nunca lo hiciera.

Cuántas de sus amadas chicas lo correrían a patadas del cuarto por apreciar lo que él tiene que ver contra su voluntad.

— ¡Ok, alto ahí! ¡Suficiente, Te quitas los boxers y juro que empezaré a gritar!— exclama Leo desde la cama donde está recostado, al ver que Jason está a punto de quitarse lo único que aún lleva puesto. Jason lo mira por encima del hombro con el jean aún en la mano, arqueando las cejas con un ligero toque despectivo que alcanza a ofender un poco a Leo. Tras unos segundos de mutuo escrutinio, Jason suelta sus pantalones y lleva ambas manos al elástico de sus boxers, retándolo con la mirada a cumplir con su palabra. Leo apenas alcanza a taparse los ojos cuando Jason acaba por desnudarse. — ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Es en serio, Grace?!

Jason no responde. Leo espera un poco antes de espiar por entremedio de sus dedos, por si Jason sigue desnudo. Afortunadamente, se dignó a ponerse unos boxers azules, aunque no parece tener interés en vestir nada más. De hecho, se quita los lentes, los deja en la mesita de noche y se deja caer en la cama como un peso muerto.

Sobre Leo.

— Amigo, ¿es necesario?—gimotea el moreno, con la mitad del cuerpo siendo aplastado por el otro. Jason, en lugar de correrse, se acomoda mejor sobre el pecho de Leo, gruñendo por lo bajo. El contraste de temperatura en sus cuerpos, hace estremecer a Leo.

—no he dormido casi nada. Tengo sueño, y sabes lo que pasa cuando tengo sueño.

Oh, que amenazador suena eso, y viniendo de un tipo como Jason, que nunca ha dado un puñetazo en su vida pero el día que lo haga desarmara al pobre desgraciado, es como si le hubiese mandando un pastelito con una notita de: "por favor, ve y tírate de un maldito puente". Así de sutil. Leo toma una buena bocanada de aire, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que la situación lo está incomodando.

—Sabes que esto se ve muy mal, ¿verdad?

—No es como si alguien fuera a vernos—murmura Jason, con los ojos cerrados y parte del rostro oculto en el cuello del moreno, demasiado cerca del sueño para el gusto de Leo. Leo traga saliva, tratando de ignorar las cosquillas que la respiración de Jason le provoca. —Ahora cállate, estoy muy cansado y necesito descansar unas tres horas seguidas.

— ¿Tres horas? Eres un abusivo—refunfuña Leo entre dientes, aunque no intenta nada por alejar al rubio. Por las dudas, no quiere tentar su suerte. Sabe que Jason tiene muy mal genio cuando no consigue dormir.

No lleva más que unos minutos para que Jason se sumerja en un profundo sueño y Leo intenta no fijarse en el hecho de que su mejor amigo está durmiendo sobre él, casi desnudo y aferrado a su cuerpo como un maldito koala a una rama de bambú. La comparación, al igual que la situación misma, es sencillamente humillante. Además que, para colmo de males, el control remoto del plasma quedó en algún lugar debajo de Jason y Leo no tiene oportunidad alguna de recuperarlo.

Él nunca fue fanático de _Star Trek_ y hoy no es la excepción pues a veinte minutos de empezar la película, él también se duerme.

Cuando Leo despierta, ve por la ventana que el cielo está oscuro. Suelta un hondo suspiro, tratando de despegar a Jason de él. No lo consigue, puesto que lo tiene agarrado firmemente por la cintura, con las piernas enlazadas y la cara bajo sus clavículas. A Leo le incomoda increíblemente tener el miembro de Jason pegado a su muslo, así que intenta no ser demasiado efusivo con sus intentos para escapar. Lo último que necesita es que Jason se excite por él, aunque no sea la intención de ninguno de los dos.

—Dios, dame un respiro—gruñe por lo bajo, consiguiendo con bastante esfuerzo despegarse lo suficiente como para poder girar sobre sí mismo. Pero Leo no alcanza a disfrutar de su pequeño avance pues bajo el marco de la puerta, la novia de Jason lo mira con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Leo no sabe si son lágrimas contenidas o el deseo de matarlo. Puede que sea una mezcla de ambos.

—Ahora entiendo…. Por qué Jason dijo que quería que lo deje tranquilo—comenta Piper tranquilamente, apretando fuertemente el picaporte en su puño. Leo palidece, sintiendo que el alma le cae a los pies.

—N-no es lo que crees Piper, en serio…—Leo hace un último esfuerzo por librarse de Jason por completo, pero solo consigue que este se pegue aún más a él de una forma demasiado…obscena. Contra su voluntad, Leo siente que se sonroja, abochornado por la forma que Jason se frota contra él. Piper, también con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, lanza un gruñido y se da media vuelta, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas— ¡Espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!

Entre tanto jaleo, Leo consigue zafarse del agarra de Jason, pero no alcanza a evitar la caída de la cama. Con el rostro pegado a la alfombra del cuarto y el culo en popa sobre el colchón, Leo suelta un gemido frustrado al oír el portazo en el primer piso. Como un miserable gusano, se arrastra lentamente hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el techo y preguntándose por qué Dios lo odia tanto.

En medio de sus divagaciones fatalistas, Jason asoma el rostro por el borde de la cama, con el cabello alborotado y restos de sueño en los ojos. Suelta un ancho bostezo antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Leo ni siquiera se molesta en responder. Toma la almohada que cayó de la cama con él y se la arroja a Jason a la cara, recibiendo un quejido como protesta. Ni siquiera se inmuta.

¿Cómo hace uno para recuperar la dignidad?

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno, eso. _Tada! (?_

Nos leeremos pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel._


End file.
